darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Auction common bids
Trade Price Corner is where users can help contribute on how much you can bid on items in Trade from personal experience. This information may not be completely accurate as to how many players are online at a time, servers, and the time of day the bid is posted. When contributing to this page, please include, of course, your item you bid on, server, amount of credits bidded, and username (optional). Trade bids won *All Extras at the Same Time 2500cr each (12AM-1AM Final 120 seconds) VPRZR0 US west *AJP advanced jump cpu 116K GE7 itzlucazz *AJP advanced jump cpu 68K GE7 itzlucazz *AROL Auto rocket rapid fire cpu 1million GE7 itzlucazz *slot extender 4 1 million 2 times dudeman321098 usa west server *rocket launcher speed x2 1million GE7 itzlucazz *Goliath 15,5million 2-3AM GE7 itzlucazz *G3n-7900 7 million 3 times itzlucazz *LF2 7million 3 times GE7 itzlucazz *LF2 6 million GE7 itzlucazz *slot cpu 6 slots 600K GE7 itzlucazz *LF3 16 million 2 times GE7 itzlucazz *Cargo x2 1 credits Mnbmnb162 *repair bot 3 50k -studli22 *Repair Bot 3 1mil cr -Hyp3r1on *repair bot 3 100,000 LUCKY- dudeman321098 *GEM XI argo expansion - 2 mil GE7 itzlucazz *repair bot 3 2.2 mil GE7 itzlucazz *slot cpu 4 slots 800K GE7 itzlucazz *smart bomb creator something near 100 cr GE7 itzlucazz *ammo laser assistantsomethin near 100 cr GE7 itzlucazz *radar cpu 100 crGE7 itzlucazz *repair bot 2 something near 100 cr 2 times.GE7 itzlucazz *vengeance 1.2 mil (3-4AM)GE7 itzlucazz *lab cpu 100 crGE7 itzlucazz *lab cpu 3 100 crGE7 itzlucazz *cloacking device 50 cr (very lucky) GE7 itzlucazz *cloaking device 500k GA3 -jasser78- *armory 150% 33k GE7 itzlucazz *armory 50% 100 cr 3 times GE7 itzlucazz *armory 100% 100 cr 2 times GE7 itzlucazz *repair bot auto cpu 100 cr GE7 itzlucazz *laser boost cpu 100 cr GE7 itzlucazz *generator boost cpu 100 cr GE7 itzlucazz *jump cpu 2 100 cr (lucky) GE7 itzlucazz *sg3n B01 100 cr (lucky) GE7 itzlucazz *ALL goli designs 1 cr Mnbmnb162 *Both Vengeance designs 10 cr delta7090 USA east *Goliath (11 Million Creds (long time ago)) VRGuardian 11:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *All Goliath Designs (1-121 Creds) VRGuardian 11:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *Iris Drone 60-70 Million credits 12 - 3 A.M. mocklaceo444 *B02 Shield (2 Million Creds) VRGuardian 11:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *rep-3 1cr scandinavia 2 *SLO-4 CPU (4 Million Creds) VRGuardian 11:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *SLO-3 CPU (600,000 Creds) VRGuardian 11:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *AROL-X CPU (250,000 Credits ) 愛-憎しみDied... 15:26 , December 22, 2011 Global America 1 *SG3N-B01 100 000 America 2 East Coast MicoolTNT (as low as 1001 can work, with a bit of luck) *SLO-4 CPU (160k creds) 1:59:30 USA 1 December 23 2011 by assassin_z VRU *Repair bot 3- 100k creds - USA West- Jewfro360 - Feb 28, 2012 *Auto rocket- 1k creds - USA West - Jewfro360- Feb 28, 2012 *Armory 150% - 150k (thought it said armor) - USA West - Jewfro360 - Feb 27, 2012 *Rep-3 150k cred (Global america 2) Thisismynick1 Mar27 2012 *Revenge Design 32k cred (Global america 2) Thisismynick1 Mar29 2012 *Slot cpu 3 25k cred (Global america 2) Thisismynick1 Mar29, 2012 *Rocket Turbo, Instashield, Armory Upgrade 2 & Radar cpu 60k cred each (Global america 2) Thisismynick1 Mar30,2012 *Goliath 150 Million Global America 1 2 P.M. Trade bids lost *almost EVERYTHING for 100 cr at least once GE7 itzlucazz *repair bot 3 1 mil GE7 itzlucazz *LF3 15 million GE7 itzlucazz *LF3 18 million GE7 itzlucazz *GEM XI cargo expansion 1 mil GE7 itzlucazz *slot cpu 10 slots 3mil GE OpTiic_iNerveX *Iris Drone 47 Mil mocklaceo444 *Goliath 23 million GE7 itzlucazz (6pm) *Goliath 25 million credits on Global America 3 (at around 10pm in Australia) *LF-3: US1 East Server: 4.25 Milltion Credits at 11PM (2/8/12) *Leonov 1 million US 2 *Leonov 2,2 million Skandinavia 1 *Iris 51 million Skandinavia 1 *Advanced Jump CPU (AJP-01) for 1 mil creds 8:57 in USA 1 assassin_z VRU *Vengeance 3.1m GE7 *Goliath 51m GA1 10 A.M. *Goliath 70m GA1 5 P.M. *SLO-4 CPU 45m GA1 11 A.M. *Iris 75M 6am gr8milenko (USA East) Category:Bidding tips Category:Tips Category:Trade Category:Credits Category:Help